Reunited
by November Rain 19
Summary: My first Matt/Sora. What happens when a digidestined falls in love with their best friend, and they're in love with someone else?


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the songs I used in this fic. They all belong to their respective owners. I just borrowed them. I hope they can forgive me:) 

Author's Notes: Don't get me wrong everyone, I am an avid Tai/Sora and Mimi/Matt fan. However, I think it's good to try something new every once in awhile. And that is precisely why I wrote this story. It's just something different. Please don't hate it just because of the pairing of the characters or the choice of music. All I ask is that you read it with an open mind. 

Dedication: This is for all the Matt/Sora fans out there.   
  
  


Reunited   
By Melissa 

  
  
  


Yamato Ishida was awoken from a very deep sleep by sound of loud pounding. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone was at the front door. He glanced at his clock; it read 10:00pm. While that was not terrifically late, Matt had gone to bed early. He had been practicing all day and desperately needed some shuteye. Slowly he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up to answer it. He passed by his bedroom window and looked outside. It was absolutely pouring rain. 

"Dad must have forgotten his keys again," Matt muttered to himself as he made his way down the dark hallway. "Well, maybe the rain will teach him not to be so forgetful." 

Matt, who just recently turned 18, was in the middle of his senior year of high school. He was also in a very popular local rock band, which he himself had started. He had been in the middle of a dream where he and his band mates were hugely successful and touring all over the world. That is, until his sleep was so rudely interrupted. As Matt made his way down the hallway the banging got louder and more incessant. 

'Jeez, I hope it's not some obsessed fan,' Matt thought to himself. It was not unheard of for fans to bother him at his home. 

"I'm coming!" he called out. When he reached the door, he undid the bolt on the door and opened it a crack to see who it was. He was confronted with a sight that both delighted him and saddened him at the same time. 

Standing on his doorstep was Sora. She was completely soaked from the rain and had obviously been crying. Matt opened the door all the way. 

"Oh my God. Sora, are you OK??" Matt asked frantically. 

Sora stepped across the threshold. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, more tears streamed down her face. Matt did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. 

Sora and Matt had gotten very close over the past four years. After all, they were best friends. Matt felt something much deeper though. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, because she was in love with Tai Kamiya. Four years was a long time to carry a torch for someone, but Matt couldn't help it. The heart wants what it wants. 

Sora cried into his shoulder for a little while. When the sobs had slowed, she pulled away and looked at Matt. 

"I am so sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to come here at this time of night and wake you. I just didn't know what else to do," she said as she shivered. 

"You know that you are always welcome here, day or night. C'mon, you can change out of those wet clothes and then you can tell me what happened," Matt said as he led the way to his room. 

Matt reached his room and went over to his dresser. He had to find something for Sora to change into, so that she wouldn't catch her death of cold. He finally pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt. He turned and handed them to Sora. 

"Sorry, but this is the best I could come up with," he said, slightly embarrassed. 

She took the clothes and rewarded him with a small smile. "Thank you," she said as she turned and headed for the bathroom. 

Matt sat down on his bed, wondering what would have possessed Sora to come to his house in the pouring rain. A few minutes passed before Sora returned. She stood in his doorway for a moment, dressed in Matt's clothes. They were entirely too big for her, but she didn't seem to mind. Just the sight of her had the power to take Matt's breath away. She crossed the room and sat down next to Matt, indian style. She still looked like she was about to cry at any moment. 

"What's wrong, Sora? You know it breaks my heart to see you sad." Matt had accidentally let that last sentence slip out. Sora didn't seem to notice though. 

Sora just sat in silence. It looked as if she was trying to collect her thoughts. 

Matt decided to prod a little. "It's about him, isn't it?" 

Sora nodded slowly, as a single tear traced a path down her cheek. 

Four years ago, Sora had revealed to Matt that she had a crush on Tai, and was possibly in love with him. This nearly broke Matt's heart, because he was in love with Sora. Matt didn't want to ruin what they all ready had together, so he locked away his feelings. Let's face it, he had a lot of practice at doing that. He finally convinced Sora that she should tell Tai how she felt. She did, and in the beginning it seemed that the feeling was mutual. For the past four years they have been dating on and off. The last time Matt checked, they were dating. However, seeing Sora in her present state tonight put a doubt in Matt's mind that that was still true. 

"He broke up with me," Sora whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. 

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry," Matt said, placing his hand on hers. 

"We were out on a date tonight. We went to dinner and then a movie. I thought everything was going fine, but I guess I was wrong. I walked him back to his house, and that's when he invited me in. He said that we needed to talk." 

Matt grimaced. No good conversation ever started with the words, 'we need to talk.' 

Sora continued. "He told me that he didn't think that we were going anywhere. We had been dating for almost four years and we were still stuck in the same old place. He said that he thought it would be best if we broke up permanently this time, that we should see other people," Sora said, her voice quavering. "I remember feeling like it was as if he had taken my heart and ripped it in two. I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran out of his house and just kept on running. I tried to go back to my house, but I couldn't find my key, and my mother is away for the week. By that time it had started to pour. I didn't know what else to do, so I came here." 

Matt was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to tell her. 'It's going to be all right,' sounded so hollow. Besides, Tai had been pulling this for years now. He played with Sora's heart like it was a soccer ball, kicking it around. And Matt knew that he wasn't going to change. 

"I loved him, Matt. I still do. How could he hurt me like this?" Sora asked, a pleading look in her eyes. 

"I honestly don't know," Matt answered. 'I would never hurt you,' he added to himself mentally. 

Sora curled up into the fetal position and yawned. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

Matt gazed at her. "You should get some sleep," he said gently. 

"OK," Sora replied, her eyes only half way open. It only took a couple of moments for her to fall completely asleep. 

Matt got up and pulled the blankets around her. He smiled sadly, because the worst way to miss someone, was when they were right there next to you. He went over to his closet and pulled out an extra blanket. He walked over and flicked off the light switch and then settled down into the bean bag chair that was in the corner of his room. He listened to the sound of the rain hitting his window. The quiet, rhythmic tapping soon lulled him to sleep as well.   
  


The next morning Matt woke up rather early. He struggled to get out of the bean bag chair, but only for a moment. He stood up and stretched. As he turned to go out his door, he stopped and stared. Sora was still sound asleep in his bed, the light from his window streaming over her. 

'My God, she's beautiful,' Matt thought to himself, as he slipped out of his room. 

Matt made his way to the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast. "I'm glad today's Sunday, I don't think I would've wanted to go to school today. And I don't think Sora would either," Matt said to himself. 

Unfortunately for Sora, dating the captain of the soccer team had thrust her into the world of popularity. And more often than not, made her the subject of wild, unfounded rumors. 

'The rumors will probably be flying tomorrow,' Matt thought to himself as he got out a frying pan. In the process, he also clicked on the radio. A song by Creed was playing. 

_She came calling_   
_One early morning_   
_She showed her crown of thorns_

_She whispered softly_   
_To tell a story_   
_About how she had been wronged_

_As she lay lifeless_   
_He stole her innocence_   
_And this is how she carried on_

_Well I guess she closed her eyes_   
_And just imagined that everything's alright_   
_But she could not hide her tears_   
_'Cause they were sent to wash away those years_   
_They were sent to wash away those years_

_My anger's violent_   
_But still I'm silent_   
_When tragedy strikes at home_

_I know this decadence_   
_Is shared by millions_   
_Remember you're not alone_

_Well I guess she closed her eyes_   
_And just imagined that everything's alright_   
_But she could not hide her tears_   
_'Cause they were sent to wash away those years_   
_They were sent to wash away those years_

_For we have crossed many oceans_   
_And we labor in between_   
_In life there are many quotients_   
_And I hope I find the mean_

Matt listened to the song. Every word echoed in his soul. It was as if that song had been specifically written about him and Sora. It made perfect sense to him. Shaking his head for a moment, Matt turned his attention to the task at hand and started cooking some eggs for breakfast. 

As Sora slowly became conscious she could feel the warmth of the sun on her as it shown through the glass of the window. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her room. She sat up and stretched. The events of last night came flooding back to her, as well as a fresh wave of tears. She shook her head, trying to fight the sadness she was feeling. She couldn't let Matt see her like that. At least, not any more than he all ready had. She got of bed and headed towards the main part of the house. 

As she got closer to the kitchen, she could smell breakfast. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Matt for a moment. He was singing quietly to himself. 

'What would I ever do without him?' Sora thought to herself. 

Watching him for only a moment more, she spoke. "Good morning." 

Matt turned to greet his house guest. He tipped his imaginary hat. "And a good morning to milady. Did thee sleep well?" 

Sora smiled and bowed slightly. "Aye, my lord. I did indeed." 

Sora and Matt would sometimes lapse into speaking like they were in the middle ages. Sora enjoyed history and medieval England was one of her favorite time periods. 

Sora's smile had the power to make Matt melt inside. He actually had to place his hand on the counter to steady himself. 

His house guest took a seat at the kitchen table. The smile she had on moments before vanished like so many dreams when you just awaken. 

Matt felt his heart sink. He put some bacon and eggs on a plate and set it in front of Sora. Sora picked up her fork and took a few small bites, but she wasn't very hungry. 

"If you want, we can go back to your house and I can try and break in to open the door. That is, if you promise not to call the cops on me." 

"OK," Sora said, eating a little more of her breakfast. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she dropped her fork. It clattered noisily on the floor. 

"What's the matter?" Matt asked. 

"Oh no. What day is it?" 

"Sunday. Why?" 

Sora rested her forehead on the table. "Oh man. I have a tennis tournament at school today. I completely forgot about it," she moaned. 

"Why don't you just sit this one out?" 

"I can't do that, Matt. My teammates are counting on me. It's the same way with your band mates. You wouldn't bail on them, would you? Even if you didn't feel like playing?" 

"No, I wouldn't," Matt conceded. "C'mon. Let's go to your house and get your stuff. We can still make it to school in plenty of time." 

Sora nodded and waited for Matt to get dressed.   
  


Matt had little trouble opening one of the downstairs windows to get into Sora's house. He slid easily through the frame and opened the front door for Sora. She raced past him, and to her room to get ready while Matt waited on the front steps. She got dressed in tennis uniform in record time. Grabbing her duffel bag, racquet and extra key she was back out the door lickity split. 

Matt did a double take as she raced past him and down the walk. "How did you do that??" he asked. 

"You'd be surprised how quickly one can get ready when they are late," Sora replied. 

Matt, still astonished, opened the passenger door of his forest green convertible. Once Sora was in, he circled to his side and got in the car. Then they sped off towards the school.   
  


Sora arrived at her tournament in plenty of time, though she didn't really want to be there. Regardless of how she was feeling mentally, she was not going to let her team down. 

Matt took a seat in the stands along with Sora's duffel bag. He had offered to hold onto it for her during her match. She was up first, facing one of, if not the toughest, tennis player for their arch rival. 

Everyone watched in horror as the other player decimated Sora 6-1 in the first set. The other player then won the first game of the second set. 

Matt couldn't blame her, after all she had had a rough night. He wouldn't have wanted to play either, if he had been in her shoes. As he watched Sora commit another double fault he suddenly had an idea. He got up form his seat and, taking the duffel bag with him, he went inside the school. 

He made his way to the computer lab, and over to the one computer that held the gate to the digital world. He glanced around to make sure no one else was there. When he was confident that he was alone he held up his digivice to the gate. It opened up and sucked him into the digital world. 

He landed on his feet in the middle of a wide open field. He silently thanked Izzy for finding the secret to allowing their digivices to open the gate. 

He looked around for a moment and spotted what he had came there for. A few digimon were in the field not far away from his position. He made his way towards them. 

Gabumon looked up from talking to his friends when he saw someone approaching. His face lit up into the biggest smile when he realized it was Matt. 

Matt finally made it to the group of digimon and sat down. He gave them all a smile. 

"Hey Tentomon, hey Biyomon," he said as he patted Gabumon's head in greeting. 

"Hello Matt. What brings you to the digital world?" Tentomon inquired. 

"Actually, I'm here to get Biyomon and Gabumon," Matt replied. "I hope you won't mind if I borrow them." 

"Not at all. By all means. I was getting tired of them anyway," Tentomon said playfully. 

Biyomon and Gabumon gave Tentomon a dirty look as they climbed into Matt's duffel bag. 

"Ready?" Matt asked. 

There were a couple of muffled 'yes's' from inside the bag. 

"OK then. Off we go," Matt said as he started making his way to the portal. 

They arrived back in the real world and Matt made his way back to the tennis courts. Since time moved much slower in the digital world, Matt was back in time to see Sora's next serve. 

"Thwapp!!" was the sound the ball made as it hit the tape on the top of the net. 

Her next serve did go over the net and the two players volleyed back and forth several times. Sora eventually won with a back hand down the line. 

Sora's opponent then asked the umpire for an equipment time out. One of the strings on her racquet had snapped. 

Thankful for a break from being slaughtered Sora took a seat on the bench and put her head in her hands. 

Matt walked up to her and placed the duffel bag at her feet. He leaned over to her and whispered, "I think you forgot your good luck charm. It's in your bag." He gave her a smile and then went to find a seat on the bleachers. 

Sora gave him a quizzical look as he walked away. 'Good luck charm?' she wondered to herself. She picked up the bag and put it on her lap. She carefully unzipped it and peered inside. 

Sitting there was Biyomon and Gabumon. Sora had to restrain herself from letting out a yelp of surprise. A second passed before she burst out laughing. The reason for this was because Gabumon had three tennis balls in his mouth. 

Sora's teammates, who were all on a bench not too far from her, looked at her with concern. 

"Should we be worried? She's laughing at her duffel bag," one of them commented. 

Sora continued to laugh for a few more minutes. It wasn't until she realized that everyone was staring at her, that she finally stopped. 

"Sorry," she said as she set down her bag and picked up her racquet. As she walked back to her side of the court, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. 

She picked up a tennis ball and resumed the set. 

Forty five minutes later it was all over. Sora won the second set 6-1 and and the third set 6-0. She had won twelve straight games in a row to defeat her opponent. 

After being congratulated by her team she grabbed her things and went over to where Matt was sitting. 

"That was great, Sora. You really killed her. Remind me never to play tennis with you." 

Sora smiled at him, but said nothing. She was still trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she removed a change of clothes from her duffel bag. As she left she leaned over and whispered in Matt's ear. "Thank you." 

Matt responded by squeezing her hand. "Anytime," he whispered back. 

He watched her leave for the locker room. Matt then turned his attention to the converted digimon carrying case. 

'I wonder what Sora found so funny?' Matt wondered as he unzipped the top. 

He was greeted with the same sight of Gabumon with several tennis balls in his mouth. Matt began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Waff's so fumby?" Gabumon asked, trying to speak around the tennis balls. This just made Matt laugh harder. 

Sora came back and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching tennis. Sora's team ended up winning the tournament. After the awards ceremony they all got into Matt's car. 

As Matt drove, Sora let Biyomon and Gabumon our of their prison. Biyomon sat in Sora's lap and Gabumon crawled into the back seat. 

The bird digimon gave Sora a hug. "I missed you so much. It's been such a long time." 

"I know," Sora replied. "I've missed you too." 

"I'm just glad to be out of that bag," Gabumon commented. 

"It could have been worse. Patamon has told me horror stories about TK's gym bag and his sweat socks," Matt said. 

Everyone lapsed into silence for awhile. Eventually they reached Sora's house. Matt got out and walked Sora to her door. 

After unlocking her door, Sora turned to face Matt. "I know I said it before, but I'll say it again. Thank you, Matt. The tournament was the last place I wanted to be today, and because of you it turned out to be one of the best days of my life." 

Matt grinned at her. "It was worth it just to see you smile again." 

They just stared at each other for a moment. Sora then remembered that they were still outside. "Where are my manners? Would you and Gabumon like to come in?" 

Every fiber of Matt's being screamed "Yes!!" Sadly though, he could not stay. 

"Sorry, I can't. I've got practice with the band. I will take a rain check though. Shall I pick you up for school tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely." Sora turned to go into her house, but then stopped. She turned back around and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. "What would I ever do without you?" she asked. She gave him one last smile and she and Biyomon went into her house and closed the door. 

All Matt could do was stare at the closed door, wide eyed. That small platonic gesture had made him forget how to breathe. Several moments passed before his subconscious started yelling at him. 'Hello?? Oxygen is a good thing!!' it screamed at him. 

Matt shook his head and sucked in a big breath. After taking a moment to regain his composure, he went back to his car. 

Matt's moment of elation was soon replaced by sadness. He knew that that kiss meant nothing more than a way of saying thank you. It tore him up inside that Sora would probably never feel the same was about him as he felt about her. 

"If being in love is such a wonderful thing, why does it hurt so much?" Matt said to himself as he climbed into his car and drove away.   
  


At practice, while the rest of the band was setting up, Matt absent mindedly strummed chords on his guitar. 

"Looks like we're ready. What song do you want to start off with?" the drummer asked. 

Matt didn't seem to hear him. He just continued focusing on playing chords. 

"Earth to Yamato," the bassist said. 

"Huh? Oh sorry. Um, I guess we should start off with 'Iris.' You know, the song by the Goo Goo Dolls." 

Everyone in the band, except Matt, looked at each other. Matt counted off and then they all started playing. 

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_   
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_   
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_   
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_   
_And all I can breathe is your life_   
_And sooner or later it's over_   
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_   
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_   
_When everything feels like a movie_   
_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

After the song, Matt's band mates once again looked at each other. Clearing his throat, the drummer spoke. 

"Matt? Is something the matter?" 

"No. Why would you think that?" 

"It's just that we haven't played that type of music in a very long time. I think it's been about four years since we've played that way. It's kind of your calling card when you are down about something in particular. What gives?" 

They had caught him, sort of. Matt couldn't express his feelings openly, so he did it through music. He didn't feel like sharing it with his friends though. 

"It's nothing, man," Matt said dismissively. 

"That's what you said four years ago." 

Matt took on a slightly more forceful tone. "I'm all right. Now let's get back to practice. No one ever got famous by standing around and talking." 

They all shrugged and went back to practicing their music.   
  


The next few weeks at school was rough for Sora. Everywhere she went people would whisper, point and stare. There were so many rumors going around, it made Matt's head spin. 

It was a Friday, almost three weeks since the tennis tournament. Towards the end of the day, Matt was standing by his locker, waiting for Sora. While he waited he saw Tai make his way down the hallway. As usual, Tai was being followed by a throng of girls. As captain of the soccer team, he was quite popular, especially with the ladies. He was hanging all over one girl in particular. Matt shot him a look of death. 

Tai stopped at his locker, which was close to Matt's. As he opened his locker, he gave his companion a long, deep kiss. After breaking apart, Tai turned and noticed Matt. 

"Hey, Matt. How's it going?" 

Matt didn't say anything. He just stared at Tai with complete rage in his eyes. Tai noticed this after a moment. 

"Hey, what gives? You look like you're ready to kill someone." 

Matt leaned in and whispered, his voice dangerously low. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" 

Tai shrugged. "Be right back, babe," he said to his companion. In response, she giggled. 

The two boys went into an empty classroom. Tai took a seat on a desk and faced Matt. 

"So? What's the matter?" 

"I'm just trying to figure out how just a couple of weeks ago you ended a four year relationship and today you're all over that.....that girl." 

"Hey, I'm just moving on. And 'that girl' is helping me do just that," Tai said through a grin. 

"I can't believe you!! Don't you care about Sora at all??" 

Tai cringed. "Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. Sora is a great girl, she really is. But what we felt for each other was just puppy love. It wasn't serious, and we just weren't going anywhere. I'd finally come to realize this, so I broke it off. People change, Matt. We've all changed over the years. Sora is the type of girl I would want to be with when I'm thirty. You know, when I'm ready to settle down and start a family. Right now, I'm young and carefree. I just want to have fun and not have to be tied down by anyone or anything. Don't worry, she'll get over it." 

Matt just stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had never been so mad at someone as he was right at this moment. Matt had to take a deep breath to calm down. Tai was too blind to realize that Sora really did love him. 

Tai raised an eyebrow in Matt's direction. "What I don't understand, is why you are so worked up about this." 

"Mine is the crest of friendship, Tai, or did you forget that? I'm concerned about all of my friends. I wish I could say the same for you." 

Tai was getting annoyed now. "Hey, why don't you just back off. And for that matter, mind your own business." 

"Why don't you make me?" Matt shot back, stepping so close to Tai that he was right in his face. 

A very tense couple of moments passed, while the two stared intently at each other. Their stand off was interrupted when a teacher opened the door and walked into the classroom. 

"Is everything all right, boys?" the teacher inquired. 

"Everything's fine," Tai and Matt answered simultaneously, still glaring at one another. Both of them exited the classroom, and with one last dirty look, they went their separate ways. 

As Matt made his way down the hallway, he saw Sora walking towards him. The sight of her made him feel better, but only a little. He was still very angry with Tai. 

"Hey Sora. C'mon, let's go out this way." 

"Why?" she asked. "The other way is shorter." 

"Why do you have to question everything I say?? Just trust me, all right??" Matt snapped at her. 

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't say anything further, she just walked along side Matt, staring at the floor. 

Matt saw the hurt look on Sora's face, and it almost shattered his heart. He instantly regretted what he had said. 

"Oh God. Sora, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please forgive me." 

"I will, but only if you tell me why you are so angry." 

Matt didn't want to tell Sora that he had confronted Tai. She stopped walking and turned to face him, arms crossed. 

"Yamato, I'm serious. You're obviously angry and upset at someone or something. And I think that you accidentally took some of it out on me. Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you with a tennis racquet?" 

Matt smiled slightly at that last remark, and then he sighed. "All right. I...I had a run in with Tai back there. I kind of voiced my displeasure about how he treated you and we kind of got into an argument." Matt conveniently left out the fact that there had almost been a physical fight. "And," Matt added, "I thought seeing him again would just cause you more pain." 

"Oh Matt," Sora said, shaking her head. "I'm touched that you wanted to stand up for me, I really am. However, you shouldn't have done that. Also, I can't avoid Tai forever. Seeing him again probably will hurt, but that'll go away eventually. It'll just take some time," Sora said, sadly. 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"Thanks. And don't worry, I forgive you." 

They exited the school and got into his car. While Matt drove Sora home they talked about each of their days. Sora was laughing and smiling the whole time. Matt had the ability to always make her smile, no matter what mood she was in. He had really been there for her for the past couple of weeks. Things were definitely getting better. 

They eventually got to Sora's house and Matt pulled into the driveway. 

"Well, I'm off to practice. I'll call you tonight when I'm done," Matt said as he grinned. 

"Sounds good to me. Until tonight then," Sora replied as she got out of his car. 

Sora walked into her house and then into her kitchen. There, her mother and Biyomon were talking. The instant that they saw Sora, they immediately shut up. 

Sora raised an eyebrow in their direction. 

"Hi Sora. How was your day?" her mom asked. 

"It was pretty good," Sora replied, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Did Matt give you a ride home?" 

"Yup. We talked about our days. He always tells me the funniest stories. Like today, he and the drummer from his band were in lunch.........," Sora rambled on while fixing herself a snack. 

Sora's mom looked at Biyomon and Biyomon looked right back. They both nodded in silent agreement and turned and stared at Sora. 

Sora continued to talk until she realized she was being stared at. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"We're just so happy to see you in better spirits," Biyomon said. "And, we seem to have Matt to thank for that." 

Sora's mom jumped in. "He's such a nice boy. He's caring, smart, funny, and very cute. You're very lucky to have him as your friend." 

Sora furrowed her brow, not exactly sure what her mother and Biyomon were getting at. "I know. Matt's my best friend. I can't imagine my life without him." 

Biyomon let out a snicker. Mrs. Takenouchi simply nodded. 

Still confused, Sora decided to get a start on her homework. "I'll be in my room, doing some work. Call me if you need me." 

"Ok. I'll come and get you for dinner," her mother said, with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Biyomon hopped off the stool she was sitting on and followed Sora to her room. When they were inside, Sora turned to her digimon friend. 

"What we're you and my mom conspiring about?" 

"What makes you think that?" Biyomon asked innocently. 

"The fact that you both shut up the instant I walked into the kitchen. You were talking about me, weren't you?" 

"Yes. We were just talking about how happy you've been lately." 

Sora had to admit that Biyomon and her mother had a point. She was in good mood, for the first time in a long time. 

"In fact," Biyomon continued, "even all the time you were dating Tai, you never came close to being as happy as you are when you're with Matt." 

Sora's eyebrows shot sky high. "Just what are you getting at, Biyomon?" 

Biyomon shrugged. "Maybe, that four years ago, you fell for the wrong digidestined." 

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's ridiculous! Matt and I are just friends." 

"C'mon Sora. Tai played with your feelings and your heart for years. He knew that you would never leave him. And that basically gave him a license to do what ever he wanted. As a result, he ended up hurting you. If he had really cared about you, none of that would have ever happened and you would still be with him." 

As mush as Sora hated to admit it, her digimon did have a point. There's no way that Tai would have done the things he had done, if he had really loved her. 

Sora sat down on her bed, and Biyomon took a seat next to her. "Can I tell you something?" 

Sora nodded. 

"I think it's possible to fall in love more than once in a lifetime. Sometimes the feeling is reciprocated, and sometimes it isn't. The search continues until you find that person who you fall in love, and who has fallen in love with you right back." 

"I thought I had found that person in Tai," Sora whispered. 

"I know. His heart didn't feel the same way though. You'll just have to keep searching for a heart that does." 

Sora picked up her friend and gave her a hug. "When did you get so smart about these things?" 

"I'm a love bird, remember?" Biyomon replied, with a small chuckle. 

Sora smiled. Setting down her friend, she went to her desk to start on her homework. As hard as she tried, she couldn't concentrate on school. Her mind was a million miles away. Biyomon had given her a lot to think about.   
  


* * *

  
Six Months Later.......   


Sora sat on a blanket in the middle of Odaiba park, on a warm spring evening. She had come to watch Matt and his band play a concert. They were just starting their third encore performance, a song called 'Crash and Burn.' Sora believed it was by Savage Garden. She leaned back on her elbows and listened to Matt's voice as it filled the night air. 

_When you feel all alone_   
_And the world has turned its back on you_   
_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_   
_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_   
_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_   
_When darkness is upon your door and you fell like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_   
_If you jump I'll break your fall_   
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_   
_If you need to fall apart_   
_I can mend a broken heart_   
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_   
_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_   
_And a loyal friend is hard to find_   
_You're caught in a one way street_   
_With the monsters in your head_   
_When hopes and dreams are far away and_   
_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_   
_If you jump I'll break your fall_   
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_   
_If you need to fall apart_   
_I can mend a broken heart_   
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_   
_You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_   
_and when it's over you'll breathe again_   
_You'll breathe again_

_When you feel all alone_   
_And the world has turned its back on you_   
_Give me a moment please_   
_To tame you wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_   
_If you jump I'll break your fall_   
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_   
_If you need to fall apart_   
_I can mend a broken heart_   
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_   
_You're not alone_   


The last note resonated and could barely be heard through the roar of the crowd. 

"Thank you and goodnight!!" Matt yelled into the microphone. 'That was for you, Sora,' he thought to himself as he and his band mates left the stage to start putting their equipment away. 

Matt had to wait for awhile until the crowds dispersed, all the while trying to avoid crazy fans. He had never had trouble attracting girls. Being 18, good looking and the lead singer in a popular rock band made him the object of desire for many young women. There are tons of guys who would kill to be in Matt's shoes. Matt never took advantage of his popularity as other people would have. 

After a half an hour, Matt made his way across the grass to where Sora was sitting. Upon seeing him, she gave him a radiant smile. 

"Excellent concert." 

"Thanks," Matt said, a little out of breath. 

"Tired?" Sora said playfully. "I can't imagine why." 

"Oh yeah, I do a full concert and three encores every night. I'm a machine, I tell you." 

Matt took a seat next to Sora and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

After awhile, Matt spoke. "Looking forward to graduation?" 

"I guess so. We still have a little time left before that happens." 

That was just the opening that Matt was looking for. "Yeah, there's still the senior prom before graduation." 

"True, but I don't think I'm going to go," Sora said, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know. I had always planned on going with Tai, but that obviously is not going to happen. No one has asked me yet, and there is no way that I would go by myself." 

Matt gazed at her, getting lost in the thought of wanting to hold her in his arms. 

When Matt didn't respond, Sora turned and looked at him, and realized that he was staring at her. She arched an eyebrow at him. "And who are you going to the prom with?" 

Matt shook himself out of his daydream. "Actually, I haven't asked anyone yet." 

"Really? I think you would have asked someone long before this. Anyone particular in mind?" 

"Well, yes. In fact, I'm going to ask her right now." 

Sora looked around, but there was no one else in the near vicinity. As she took in the surroundings, it suddenly clicked. She turned back to face Matt, her eyes wide. 

"Sora, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to our senior prom?" 

"Oh, Matt. You can't seriously want to go to the prom with your best friend. You have the choice of any girl in Odaiba, why on earth would you pick me?" 

'Because you're the only one I would want to go with,' Matt thought to himself. Out loud he said, "You have to go to the prom. If you don't, you'll regret it. Maybe not right now, but down the road you will. Please, go with me?" Matt asked again, with pleading eyes. 

Sora stared into Matt's blue eyes, and could feel herself drowning in them. They seemed absolutely bottomless. Here was a person that would do anything, say anything, just to see her smile. He was trying so hard to make her happy. She just couldn't tell him no. 

Sora closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "All right. I'll go," she finally relinquished. 

Matt grinned at her. "You must be losing your touch, Sora. I wore you down in no time flat." 

The child of love smiled right back. "What can I say? I'm powerless against your charms," she said as she moved over and leaned against Matt. 

Matt responded by putting his arm around her shoulders. He briefly contemplating telling her how he really felt, but every time he opened his mouth no words would come out. After several tries, he gave up. 

'It's better to keep what we have now, then risk it all and lose it,' Matt thought to himself sadly. 

Somewhere, a voice deep inside him responded. 'Is it, though?' 

Matt sighed. 'I just don't know anymore,' he responded to the voice in his head. 

Sora heard, as well as felt Matt sigh. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing," he replied sadly. 

Sora didn't believe him. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" she said softly. 

Matt squeezed her hand back. "I know." 

When he didn't say anything further, Sora decided not to press the issue. Matt wasn't one who liked to share what he was feeling inside. As his friend, she would respect that. She was just letting him know that she would be there to listen whenever he was ready.   
  


The weeks before the prom flew by so quick it would make a person's head spin. This year, the prom fell upon a Friday. As always, the seniors went to school for only a little while and then left to finish getting ready for the biggest event of the year. 

Matt had been running around like a mad person all day. He and Sora had decided to meet at her house around 6pm. It was nearly that time, and he was going to have to leave soon. He had just finished putting on his tuxedo and was standing before a mirror trying to put on his tie. 

Gabumon and Patamon were sitting on the couch watching Matt's every move. 

"Why do humans want to dress up like waiters?" Patamon asked. 

TK heard this as he walked into the room and laughed. He was visiting Matt and his father for a couple of days. There was also no way that he was going to miss Matt getting all dressed up. 

TK walked over to his older brother. "Here, let me help you," he said, taking the tie from Matt's hand. 

"Thanks," Matt said, turning around so TK could see what he was doing. 

TK finished and Matt looked at himself in the mirror. The child of hope laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"You look sharp. Have a good time tonight, OK?" 

"I plan to. And don't worry, in four years we can do this for you." 

"I don't think so. There's no way that you're getting me into one of those monkey suits." 

Matt draped his arm around TK's shoulders. "You're still young. You'll learn." 

TK gave Matt a playful push. "Get going, or you're going to be late." 

Grabbing his keys and the corsage off the table Matt went out and got into his car. As he drove, Matt pondered about the corsage he had picked out. It was made out of red roses and white lilies. He hoped Sora would like it. 

Five minutes later he arrived at his destination. He went up to the door and rang the bell. 

Mrs. Takenouchi answered. "Hello Yamato. You're looking very nice this evening." 

"Thank you," he said as he stepped inside. He looked around but saw no sign of Sora. "Is she ready?" 

"Almost," Mrs. Takenouchi said, smiling. "I believe you date has arrived," she called down the hallway to her daughter. 

Sora was in her room, taking one last look in the mirror. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to Biyomon who was sitting on the bed. "Well? How do I look?" 

"Wow. You look fantastic. Who would have thought you would ever wear a dress?" Biyomon said playfully. 

Sora picked up a pillow and threw it at her digimon, catching her square in the head. Biyomon just laughed and Sora grinned. Sora then heard her mother say that Matt was there. 

Looking at herself once more in the mirror, she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she said as she winked at Biyomon. She then opened the door and left her room. 

The tell tale sounds of high heels hitting wood could be heard as she walked towards the center of the house. Sora stepped out of the darkened hallway and into the living room. She was wearing a long red dress that hugged her body in just the right places. Her hair was swept up and the few strands that were left loose were curled. She also wore pearls and matching earrings. Around her arms was a wrap of the same color as the dress. 

Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. Once again, the sight of her took his breath away. This was the first time Matt believed that he had seen Sora in a dress and also wearing makeup. 

Sora flashed him a smile. "Judging by your reaction, I assume that you approve of my choice." 

Matt blinked a couple of times and closed his mouth. Walking over to her, he took her hand and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. As he did so, Mrs. Takenouchi snapped a picture. Sora returned the gesture by pinning a matching rose to Matt's jacket. 

After Sora's mom had snapped what seemed like a million pictures, they were finally out the door and on their way. The prom was being held at a country club, about twenty minutes away from school. 

After they arrived, Matt got out of the car and circled around and opened the passenger door for Sora. Taking his hand, she stepped out and straightened her dress. She took a moment to look a the huge building in which the dance was being held. 

Matt offered his arm to Sora and she gladly took it. Smiling at each other, they went inside. 

Inside the atmosphere was was lively. The place was filled with dressed up teenagers, and they were all so happy to be there. Matt and Sora entered, and made their way through the crowd. After a moment, they came across two familiar faces. 

Izzy and Mimi were standing off and conversing by themselves. Mimi had come back to Japan for her senior year of high school. Matt and Sora approached the two. 

"Oh my God!! You look fantastic!!" Mimi cried as she gave Sora a hug. 

"Thanks. You look great, too," Sora said, admiring Mimi's pale pink dress. It hugged the top part of her body and then flared out. It was ankle length with a lot of crinoline underneath. 

Matt smiled and shook Izzy's hand. "It's good to see you again, Izzy. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to ever see you here at an event like this." 

"Trust me, I didn't think I would ever be here either. However, Mimi did ask me to go.......," Izzy trailed off, looking a little sheepish. 

Matt had always known Izzy had a little crush on Mimi, and truth be told, they did look cute together. 

Matt leaned in and whispered in Izzy's ear. "Good luck." 

"Same to you," Izzy replied, winking. 

The four of them continued to converse for a little while. Eventually, they all moved into the dining/dance area. They all danced and mingled for about an hour, until it was time for dinner. Everyone was having a fantastic time. After dinner, Matt and Sora got up to dance while Mimi and Izzy stayed at their table. 

The DJ flipped through the music selection and finally settled on a song. One called 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. 

Sora stepped close to Matt and placed her arms around his neck. In response, he placed his hands on her waist. They looked deep into each other's eyes as the music began to play. 

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_   
_Stop me and steal my breath_   
_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_   
_Never revealing their depth_   
_Tell me that we belong together_   
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_   
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_   
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll be love suicide_   
_I'll be better when I'm older_   
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_   
_As we lie awake in my bed_   
_You're my survival, you're my living proof_   
_My love is alive and not dead_   
_Tell me that we belong together_   
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_   
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_   
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll be love suicide_   
_I'll be better when I'm older_   
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_   
_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll be love suicide_   
_I'll be better when I'm older_   
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

While Matt danced to the song, the words really meant something to him. He could have sang that song to Sora and meant every single word of it. 

As Sora danced to the song, she had placed her head on Matt's shoulder. It wasn't very long ago that she was in a horrible place in her life. And her best friend had stood by her the whole way. Ever since her break up with Tai, Sora had begin to see Matt in a whole new light. One that both intrigued and scared her at the same time. Maybe Biyomon had been right. Maybe she did fall for the wrong digidestined. 

After the music had stopped, Sora and Matt both reluctantly broke their embrace. Taking Sora's hand, he led her out of the dining/dance area, and into the hallway. 

"It's a little hot in here. Care to talk a stroll outside?" Matt inquired, while tugging at his collar. 

Sora nodded. Packing a lot of people into one room had definitely upped the temperature. 

Opening the door for his date, Matt and Sora stepped out into the warm spring air. 

They walked around for a little while, arm in arm, staring at the stars that had come out. Sore finally broke the silence between them. 

"I wanted to thank you for convincing me to come out tonight. I'm having a wonderful time." 

Matt smiled. "Me too." 

As much as Matt was smiling on the outside, on the inside he still hurt. He longed to tell her how he truly felt, and pray, that just maybe, she felt the same way. He had been fighting with himself for weeks about it, ever since the day at the park. The angel on his one shoulder had told him to go for it. Tell Sora that she had his heart. To take her in his arms and never let her go. The devil on his other shoulder told him to keep is mouth shut. That there was no way that she could feel the same way about him. Not after caring for another so deeply. 

While strolling, Matt came to a decision. He gently lead Sora over to a stone bench that was along the path that they were walking. 

As they took a seat, Matt took Sora's hands in his. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find just the right words. 

Sora watched him closely. It was obvious that he was battling with himself over something deep inside. She didn't prod though. He would open up in his own time. 

He felt her hand brush against his forehead, pushing a few strands of hair out of the way. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. Taking a deep breathe, and summoning his resolve, he spoke. 

"Sora, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for quite a while. To be precise, I've been wanting to tell you for four years. I know that as best friends, we can share anything with each other. And I wanted to so badly, but I kept myself silent. I'm not sure exactly why, but it was mostly due to fear. Fear that you'd reject me. Fear of losing you. Not having you in my life scares me more than anything." He paused for a moment and then continued. " I just can't fight it anymore," he said with pleading eyes. 

"You'll never lose me. Ever. There's nothing you could do or say that will ever change that. Matt, you don't have to fight anymore. Tell me," Sora said, squeezing his hand. 

Matt felt a tear trace down his cheek. Closing his eyes, he spoke again. "I love you. I'm not just talking about the love that friends have for one another. I've been in love with you for the past four years. It tore me up inside to see you and Tai together, and how much I wished that it was me that you wanted to be with." 

Sora just sat there, her heart hammering against her chest. Her best friend was in love with her all this time, and she had no idea. She was shocked beyond words. She lowered her gaze, trying to sort this out in her head. How did she not see it? 

Matt noticed that Sora was no longer looking at him. He gripped her hand tighter. 

"Please. Please say something." 

Sora looked back at Matt, her eyes filled with unshed tears. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"It should have been you." 

Matt's eyes widened. He didn't say anything as Sora continued. 

"It should have been you that I was with. I was too blind and too stupid to realize it. I wasted four years trying to love a person who couldn't love me back. When all along, the person my heart was searching for, was right in front of me," she said as she broke down into tears. 

With tears in his eyes, Matt wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. 

When the sobs had slowed, Sora lifted her head off his shoulder and brought her face close to Matt's. Matt gently brushed her cheek with his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed him right back. 

Matt had finally found the part of him that had been missing all his life. He had been reunited with that which he thought he would never find. He finally felt whole.   


The End   


More Author's Notes: Please understand, I had to write this story. My muse wouldn't let me use any other characters. For those of you who are still reading, and don't hate me, what do you think? You know that I love to hear from you guys. Always have and always will. Until next time.   



End file.
